Without a Doubt
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt and Rachel go to senior prom together.


**Title:** Without a Doubt  
**Author: **lovesmymovement on lj / wanderlustlights on tumblr  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **748  
**Pairing: **Kurt/Rachel {Hummelberry}  
**Spoilers: **None really, actually.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)  
**Summary: **Kurt and Rachel go to senior prom together.  
**A/N:** Written for Em (poiregourmande) from a prompt she gave me _ages_ ago, for Kurt and Rachel at prom. I hope you like this, honey!  
**Notes:** So in this story, Blaine never transferred to McKinley and he and Kurt kept their relationship up for most of the year. Also, most of season 3 just… didn't happen. Yeah, let's go with that. XD

* * *

"Oh my god," said Kurt, blinking rapidly as Rachel slowly descended the stairs, taking in the very sight of her. "You look… amazing," he breathed, causing Rachel to smile shyly at him.

"You think?" Rachel asked timidly, smoothing out her gown and adjusting her hair.

Kurt nodded. "Stunning, really."

Rachel's smile grew as she looked at him. "You look great, too. Gorgeous."

Kurt chuckled at the compliment and extended a hand, her own slipping easily into his. "You ready, Ms. Berry?"

Rachel grinned and nodded as Kurt attached the corsage to her wrist, and with that, they were off to their senior prom.

* * *

Only a month before, Kurt had called it off with Blaine.

When Kurt tried to explain himself, Blaine quiet on the other end of the Skype call, Blaine had only responded with an understanding "I know," effectively quieting Kurt's stammering.

Kurt stared at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean I've seen the way you look at her. How different you are around her now. I get it, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt said quietly after a moment.

Blaine let out a short laugh. "It's fine, really. Just… don't wait too long to tell her. She just broke up with Finn, you know, maybe you should ask her to the prom."

Kurt smiled at the thought, emitting a laugh. "Yeah, maybe." It was strange, really, how he was dating Blaine one moment and then Blaine was giving him dating advice the next.

It might be strange, yes, but Kurt wouldn't trade his friendship with Blaine for the world.

* * *

"Do you want to dance?" Rachel asked him after they made their way through the crowd and into the room.

Kurt looked at her, eyes wide, before, finally, accepting.

They made their way out into the crowd and on the dance floor, Kurt's arms slipping around her waist on each side while she cradled his neck.

They swayed back and forth to the music, Rachel resting her head on his chest while Kurt pulled her even closer.

"I love you, Kurt," she breathed, making Kurt freeze.

"I-I love you, too," he replied, words faltering.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling away from his chest to look up at him curiously.

"I'm fine," he lied, forcing a smile, hearing his heart pounding in his ears. "I-I'll be right back," he said, rushing off the floor and running into the hallway.

"Kurt!" Rachel called, catching up to him after following him out of the room. He was pacing back and forth by the time she found him. "What are you doing, why'd you leave?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have left you out there like that, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Kurt, just… what happened? Did I do something?"

"No, no, of course you didn't," replied Kurt, rushing over to her and holding both of her arms in his hands. "You didn't do anything. It's me."

"But… you didn't do anyth-" she started, baffled.

"I love you," he blurted. "And-and probably not in the way you think I do. I mean, not just as friends, but… more."

Rachel blinked, staring at him in shock. "I don't… But you're-"

"I know!" he yelled, pulling away from her. "You don't think I've told myself that a million times, how impossible it was that I could feel this away about _you_? Believe me, I know how this sounds, but…" Kurt sighed, slumping against the wall and closing his eyes tightly before even daring to look at her. When he opened his eyes, she was right there beside him.

"It's okay," she said quietly, reaching up with a hand to palm his shoulder, "really, it's okay."

Before he even knew what was happening, Rachel was leaning up, closing the gap between them and placing a gentle kiss on his mouth. Kurt stood in shock for a moment before, finally, kissing back, with only slightly more pressure than she was applying to him. Finally, after a long moment, they pulled apart, Kurt opening his eyes slowly and Rachel trying to gauge his reaction.

"That…"

"Yes?"

Hesitantly, Kurt pulled her back into another kiss, hoping it alone could help her see how he really felt about her.

But somehow, he thought she got the message with the way she smiled at him every time they broke apart, only to go back in for another kiss almost immediately after.

Kurt didn't doubt for a second that she knew.

_fin._


End file.
